


A letter, a locket, and a smile

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Yuri receives a letter from Flynn, and Yuri can't help but think of Flynn's smile, immortalized in the locket.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 16





	A letter, a locket, and a smile

Yuri Lowell had a special locket he kept tucked away in the folds of clothes. Sometimes he would find himself thumbing the engravings on the metal lid of it, as if it provided all kinds of comfort. Embossed on gold-plated steel were letters spelling out a prayer for safety and a declaration of love. 

It was a gift from a year prior, and the hollow inside it used to contain two sets of simple silver rings, only made elegant by a tiny piece of gem and the memory of Flynn's red ears and a question asked with anxious stammering similar to their first date. He remembered rolling his eyes and saying yes. Now, inside the locket was just a small photograph of Flynn that still made him smile whenever he laid eyes upon it, even though it was grainy. It didn't capture just how gold the strands of his hair was or the azure shine of his eyes, but it was Flynn nonetheless.

He fished it out of his pocket as he waited in Aurnion's local mail post and squeezed it open. He knew he had a letter, and he dearly wished it was from Flynn. How dearly he'd missed the man. Anything from him, he'd want.

Soon it was his turn to get his mail, and the old man behind the counter was someone he recognized from the Lower Quarter that had fled years ago and helped establish Aurnion. The old man was quick to tease Yuri about getting married, and so as Yuri left he hid the blush of his face with his head bowed down and his legs taking him to his—and Flynn's—Aurnion vacation home. Just across the street was Brave Vesperia's headquarters, bustling with some activity with the two new guild recruits and Judith (quite cruelly) drilling the guild oaths into their heads. 

He hurriedly shut the door and pursed his lips. The excitement overflowed as he launched himself on the large bed, tore the paper open, and pulled the letter out. He had to shut his eyes, curse for a bit, before shakily beginning to read what Flynn wrote for him.

_Dearest Yuri,_

Yuri smiled beside himself. As idiotic and flowery that opening was, he at least admitted to himself that that opening filled his heart with so much fuzz. Too much fuzz, because he was rolling around the mattress and grabbing one of the pillows to hug. Flynn was such a romantic. They hadn't even been married yet, just engaged, but Flynn was acting like he already had him as his husband.

_Whenever you receive this letter, I am only two days away from arriving in Aurnion._

Yuri had to put the letter down and scream into the pillow. Flynn was visiting soon! 

_I'm unfortunately not going to be on vacation, since I'm going there to assess some problems, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't want to spend all my free time with you. I've missed you dearly. I think the last time we met in person was last month, but it feels like ages. I miss your stupid smirks an playful attitude. Not a minute passes without wishing for your embrace and craving your kiss. I love you so, so much. I can spend lifetimes dancing with you._

If the opening of the letter had filled his heart with fuzzy warmth, now Yuri's entire body was filled to bursting. Imagining himself dancing with Flynn and laughing together and hugging each other, he victimized the pillow further by squeezing the corners in his fingers.

_Please wait for me, but if your work disallows it, I will be patient to wait for you too. After all, nothing can separate us. If things are going great and if we'd meet soon, please tidy our home and fix me some dinner, will you?_

He grabbed his wallet, counted his money, and put together a mental list of what meat dishes to cook for him. Meat was plentiful in this season, and Flynn liked meat.

_I want to spend my first night there with you. I'd be tired when I arrive, and you recharge me._

Now Yuri couldn't handle it anymore. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes while he grinned so widely.

_I'm looking forward to seeing you, Yuri. I love you._

_With all the love from the bottom of my heart,_

_Flynn_

Yuri folded the letter, placed it back inside its envelope, and lied back down on the bed, grinning to himself and crushing a pillow close to his body. Flynn was arriving soon. Just a few more days and he'd see Flynn himself, smiling that big sunny smile, just like in his picture in the locket.


End file.
